


Leaders Come First

by Lifeinadayofafangirl



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeinadayofafangirl/pseuds/Lifeinadayofafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain America doesn't know what to do when he finds out Tony has a crush on him. But when Natasha pushes them together Cap has to decide what he really wants to happen with Tony.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Requested by: Anonymous from Lifeinadayofafangirl on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Steve Rogers, an average boy from Brooklyn, had been transformed into a strong man who now was the leader of the Avengers. Although this title was not achieved with just an easy discussion from the group. Steve wouldn’t have felt as just as it did now to have been elected into the position. He had to work had but that was a story for a different time.

Holding such a title also resulted in getting certain respects and receiving many otherwise unpresented situations and opportunities. Of course being responsible for any mishaps or bruising to the citizens they protected but also some he never knew he would appreciate. Tony Stark had been a close second in the running or rather competition for the leader, even after the decision was finalized Tony would mention about how Steve as leader should pay for the suits, building repair, and overall electricity for the Avengers tower. But Cap never took it to heart knowing that Tony was just saying such things because he was a sad loser. But when Tony had been talking to him after a mission to Wakanda, Steve began to realize Tony was seeming to speak to him in weird ways. On point in being Tony was covering his face while speaking to Cap, although he had just put on his boxers.

When Tony did remove his hands from his face his cheeks were a flushed ruby shade. But Cap knew he shouldn’t look too far into it, maybe Tony just wanted to respect Cap or something of the sort. Going through two weeks of weird looks and the ruby on Tony’s cheeks Cap decided he should say something. Especially because they needed to go on a mission and both of their heads needed to be clear. After briefing the team on the upcoming mission Cap released them and they went to their rooms, or that’s what Cap believed they were doing not focusing to much on anyone but Tony who he followed into the elevator. Tony was probably going up to his lab to do some more research on the area and analyze some previously received data on the case. Cap taking a deep breath as the elevator doors closed. “Tony is everything okay? You seem a little distracted the past couple of weeks. I know you and Pepper were doing better is everything all right there?”

Tony nodded “I’m fine Cap a little exhausted. Haven’t been sleeping well recently but everything’s fine.” Tony didn’t move his eyes from the elevators floor level as it ticked up getting closer to when the elevator would open and he would have more space.

“Look I really need to know you’re not gonna be distracted, this mission is really important and if we mess it up our lead on them is going to drop and they’ll disappear quick.”

Not moving his eyes from the door Tony had his hand in his pants pocket fiddling with something. “Cap I swear everything is good, like I said I am just really tired.”  
“You know if you’re too tired you could stay here get your rest”

Tony turned toward Cap now still not making eye contact “You know Pepper left me right, I don’t have anyone to sleep next to me so I don’t sleep.”

Cap had heard the previous stories after Tony taught him what googling something was exactly but he never realized that was why Tony had so many women. “You have people I mean what about your new secretary she’s pretty smokin’ I hear.”

Tony gave a chuckle “She’s not really my ideal person, for some weird reason I got a crush, and yes I know not like me, but I just can’t stop thinking about him.”

Cap would have probably spit water hearing that, if he was of course drinking water but he wasn’t so he just stood in shock. “D….Do I know him?”

This caused Tony to smile finally letting the word him slip from his lips. “Yeah actually you know him pretty well.”

Cap nodded “Is it Bruce cause that seems like a dangerous route just so you know.”

Tony looked at Cap with a shake of the head. “Nah I’m not really into the scientist type more the strictly experiment person.”

Cap’s eyes widened taking a calming breath before saying anything. “So that mission is gonna be pretty exhausting maybe you should stay here, get some sleep, just relax.”


	2. Chapter 2

Steve couldn’t breath as the elevator doors closed separating him and the man who had just admitted to having his first crush an more importantly he had told him that the crush was on Steve. Taking more deep breaths as he quickly clicked the spider symbolled button in the elevator he had no other ideas of what to do other than going and talking to Nat. What he wasn’t thinking about though was that they were supposed to leave for the mission in less than two hours and Steve still had so much to get done. But first he had to talk about whatever had just happened. 

Walking into the agent’s room he noticed she had a gun openly out on almost every table in the room, she probably also had them stashed but he couldn’t focus on guns right now. He walked through a hall where he heard a rustling. “Clint I told you only after missions from now on I think Cap has noticed when we both get there as the jet is supposed to take off.” Cap blushed hearing his friend say such a thing. 

“Are you serious you didn’t tell me you were bowing Clint.” But all Steve heard in response was a laughing.

“Bowing? Cap why are you here?” She walked out of the bedroom finishing the zip of her skintight suit before grabbing her belt off a hook on the door.

Cap didn’t flinch seeing Natasha as she came out of her room. He had seen her more times than he could count. It just wasn’t like that with them. “I need to talk to you it’s really important.”

Nat strutted down the hallway like a Victoria Secret model, finally reaching her couch where she plopped down. Patting the seat next to her. “We normally don’t have girl talk before a mission but besties gotta do shit for each other. Spill”

Sitting on the couch he felt his body relax a bit. “I…I think Tony just admitted he has a crush on me.”

“Are you serious you made me stop packing for that?” She stood up going over to the tables around the room stuffing almost all the guns onto her body, although even cap could only spot about 4.

“What do you mean, are you trying to say you knew?”

Nat quickly snapped back. “Cap, you really need to pull off the blinders of love because every single person on this team knew, I mean for gods sake Thor knew and he doesn’t read those things very well either.” Hat sat back down on the couch. “So what did you need to talk about with it?”

Cap shook his head “I just don’t know what to even do, I mean Tony, the guy is practically Hugh Heffner. What would I say?”

Nat gave an evil grin “What do you wanna say to him?”

“I…I don’t know how I feel I mean I never imagined Tony in such a manner.”

Nat nodded “How about you figure that out, tell me and I’ll help you in driving him wild, ok?” She stood up checking her watch “By the way don’t tell anyone about Clint.”  
“As long as this is between us.”

She smiled “Oh it will I don’t want to be called the teams fag-hag.”

Cap stood up and left checking his watch he screamed out the elevator before it closed. “Notify the team, we’re leaving tomorrow instead of today.”

Nat nodded with a grin and all Cap saw before the doors finally closed was her cellphone in hand and the zipper going down on her suit.

He needed to breath, to understand what he really felt and what he wanted to do. Hopefully a day would allow him to realize what he wanted to do. Steve went to his room looking out the giant wall of windows. Sitting on the couch Steve took a deep breath rubbing his hands over his face and up into his hair which he knew he should have got it cut recently or some time soon. Still covering his face, he heard the elevator make a quiet beep and he looked down the hall trying to see who was there. “Nat I need to think still.” He heard someone take a breath knowing then it wasn’t Nat, she never changed her breath in such a way. “Who’s there?”

“Look Cap I’m not that exhausted I mean changing the mission, what if they need you to take them down.” Tony said moving in the kitchen.

Cap shook his head, “What? The mission is happening tomorrow.”

Tony laughed “Uh no, Nat took Bruce, Thor, and Clint in the Jet like thirty minutes ago”

Cap stood up clicking a tablet like panel on the wall checking the body count on levels 20 and up. Realizing there were 2 people total on these floors. Cap was alone, alone with Tony Stark.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap ran his hands through his hair pulling at the ends as he thought through what he needed to do. “Hey Cap, do you have a drop of alcohol in here?” Tony was now squeezing into a cupboard.

“No I don’t drink, remember.”

“Oh yeah the whole metabolism thing I forgot.” Tony couldn’t stop thinking not sure whether he should talk or leave the room. Instead opening the refrigerator door and grabbed a bottle of water. “What do you need to think about before talking to Natasha?”

“Just about what to do for the mission but she apparently didn’t even listen to me.” Cap sighed “Tony I don’t know what to say about what you said in the elevator earlier.”

Tony shook his head “I don’t know what to expect you to say either. I mean If you felt the same you would have said something so I assume you just don’t feel the same.”

“It’s not that, I just never thought about you in that way.” Cap leaned against the kitchen counter watching as Tony unscrewed the lid of the water bottle lifting it up to his lips and drank for a moment.

“If you didn’t want Nat to go on the mission we could go in the other jet.” Tony said wiping the few dew drops of water from the creases of his lips. Cap didn’t respond only walking over to the elevator and pushed the button. Tony then walking over, standing next to him until the elevator doors opened and they both went inside. Cap pushed a button before turning to Tony.

“Why do you have a crush on me?”

Tony blushed thinking for a moment about the question. “It’s not like I chose to have these feelings for you.”

“No but what is it that you like about me?”

Tony turned toward him leaning back on the railing in the elevator. “It’s a combination of things: the way your eyes sparkle when the sun hits them, how you always seem to save me when I’m in trouble, or stop me from originally getting into trouble. But mainly it’s how you lead, always throwing yourself in first without any thought of what could happen to you.”

Cap nodded looking at the elevator as the floor numbers ticked down. He felt his heart beat quickening due to the sight in the corner of his eye. Tony was moving closer to him. It felt like slow motion seeing as Tony clicked the elevators emergency stop button. Resulting in JARVIS to voice over the elevators intercom. “Sir is everything alright.”

“Yeah I just need a minute, everything is okay, right Cap?”

Nodding Cap realized Tony wanted him in the elevator, it was planned that Tony WANTED him IN the ELEVATOR. “Tony we need to get in the air the team needs us.”  
“I think they’ll be alright” Tony reached down grabbing Cap’s hand and pulled it up to his face, making the hand cup Tony’s cheek. “Cap tell me how you feel about me. If you don’t like me then fine but I can’t just sit in my room thinking about all the possible things going through your mind.

“I don’t know how I feel about you Tony I mean I don’t know anything I feel right now. What if I say I like you now and then find out I don’t have as strong of feelings I thought I would.”

Tony moved closer to Cap leaning forward and laid a gentle kiss on the man’s exposed collarbone. “Seeing you in these stupid V-necks all I can think about is doing that.”

Cap looked away trying to hide the scarlet tint to his cheeks. He didn’t know how to respond feeling his heart beat he wouldn’t have found it odd for Tony to have heard the beats he thought they were going to explode from his chest. 

“I want nothing but you Cap,” He bit his lower lip “tell me you want me too.”

There were heavy breaths and the the words “I do.”


End file.
